


Rollo Fluff Alphabet

by Higgles123



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28796643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Relationships: rollo/original character
Kudos: 2





	Rollo Fluff Alphabet

**Activities - What do they like to do with their s/o? How do they spend their free time with them?**

A lot of Rollo’s time is spent training and his S/O often has a lot to do so when they do get free time together that doesn’t involve them eating and drinking with Ragnar, Lagertha and all of their friends, Rollo enjoys trying to teach his S/O how to fight. She’s no shield maiden and she knows it, but they have such fun and Rollo even lets her win sometimes.

**Beauty - What do they admire about their s/o? What do they think is beautiful about them?**

Everything of course, but her hair was the thing he noticed about her first. Those copper curls were like flames as they blew in the wind. Rollo was in the middle of sparring with Torstein when he saw her in the distance, hair flowing wildly and he was so distracted that Torstein had Rollo on his back within seconds.

**Comfort - How would they help their s/o when they feel down/have a panic attack etc.?**

Those big strong arms will wrap themselves around her and he will kiss her hair gently. While he rocks her backwards and forwards soothingly, he hums a song that he vaguely recalls his mother singing to him when he was young.

**Dreams - How do they picture their future with their s/o?**

Before meeting his S/O he wanted to be something; something more than just Ragnar’s brother or just being in Ragnar’s shadow. After meeting his S/O he cared less about that and realised that just being happy and having a family of strong and healthy sons was all he wanted.

**Equal - Are they the dominant one in the relationship, or rather passive?**

Rollo likes to think he’s the dominant one but there is truth to the saying that “the man is the head and the woman is the neck, meaning she can turn the head in any way she wants”. Unlike Siggy who would have tried to sway Rollo’s view in a subtly devious way, his S/O would never do that. She bluntly puts her point across and will tell him when she thinks he’s not thinking about the complete picture. Basically she is happy for Rollo to make the ultimate decision in most things but not without her say so and opinions being counted for when he’s making his decision. 

**Fight - Would they be easy to forgive their s/o? How are they fighting?**

Rollo can sulk and hold a grudge for a really long time when he wants to, but usually when it comes to his S/O he only does this over silly little things. When it comes to real arguments he prefers to have a big heated argument and then some angry make up sex to fix things.

**Gratitude - How grateful are they in general? Are they aware of what their s/o is doing for them?**

Sometimes Rollo can be a bit of an arse without meaning to, and there have been occasions in the past when he hasn’t been fully appreciative of things his S/O was doing for him. He wasn’t doing it on purpose but he supposes a little bit of him just sort of took some of the things she did for granted until she packed up her stuff and went to stay with Helga and Floki for a few days just to show Rollo what he was missing. And didn’t he come crawling back with his tail between his legs and an apology?!

**Honesty - Do they have secrets they hide from their s/o? Or do they share everything?**

The only thing Rollo ever hides from his S/O sometimes are his feelings. He’s good at telling her how much he loves her and how happy he is with her, but when something’s bothering him or he’s unhappy he finds those sort of feelings a lot less easy to talk about.

**Inspiration - Did their s/o change them somehow, or the other way around? Like trying out new things or helped them overcome personal problems?**

Without meaning to, Rollo’s S/O managed to help him overcome the problems he had with Ragnar. She helped him to build his self esteem, which for a man who is very confident on the battlefield, he has a lot of inner demons that make him doubt himself in many aspects of his life.

**Jealousy - Do they get jealous easily? How do they deal with it?**

Oh without a shadow of a doubt! Rollo is the epitome of jealousy and sometimes some of the other men like Floki and Torstein love to flirt openly with his S/O just to antagonise Rollo, and it absolutely always works. He will glare openly over the brim of his cup of mead and clench his jaw angrily in an attempt to control himself but then as soon as he can’t control it any longer he will challenge whoever is winding him up to a fight. When Floki or Torstein laugh because they’ve gotten the reaction they wanted, Rollo will storm off in a mood causing his S/O to go chasing after him after playfully chastising Floki and Torstein. Once she catches up to Rollo, he will be ranting and raving about the disrespect of other men looking at his wife etc until his S/O grabs his hands and places it somewhere rather intimate on her body and reminds him that the other men might look, but her body is Rollo’s and Rollo’s alone. That soon shuts him up and it’s time for some more angry, passionate sex!

**Kiss - Are they a good kisser? What was the first kiss like?**

Rollo is an amazing kisser! His lips are so plump and soft and his kisses can go from angry and punishing to gentle and teasing. His first kiss with his S/O was unexpected actually. She was sat overlooking the water in the still of the night under the full moon and when Rollo saw her, there was something about the sad slump of her shoulders that made him frown and walk towards her before he even realised he was doing it. Sitting down beside her, she didn’t speak at first and then she suddenly started telling him a story about how she almost drowned right there in the water when she was a child and it was only because one of the men out fishing saw her and dived in to save her.

“Sometimes I wonder why the gods chose to save me that day,” she spoke softly. “I once thought they saved me so that I might grow old and have a family of my own but as the years pass I’m not so sure anymore. I think they have something else in mind for me that isn’t the love of a good man and a family.”

“I don’t think that to be true,” Rollo murmured.

She looked at Rollo and he reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, and before he could stop himself his lips brushed hers in a butterfly of a kiss that made grab him by the front of his tunic and deepen the kiss.

**Love Confession - How would they confess to their s/o?**

Not long after their first kiss, he went raiding with Ragnar and he knew if he didn’t say it then he might never get the chance. He kissed his S/O farewell and as she walked away down the dock trying her best not to cry, she heard Rollo call her name and his thundering steps bounding after her. She turned and he was right there in front of her, kissing her hard in front of everyone before telling her that he loved her with all of his heart.

**Marriage - Do they want to get married? How do they propose? What would the marriage be like?**

It was at some point while they were in England that the men were speaking of marriage between themselves. Rollo had never really thought of marriage before. After all, why did a man and woman need to be married when they could live together and raise children out of wedlock and be just as happy? But somehow while listening to that conversation he realised that he wanted to marry his S/O because he wanted them to be joined together by the gods until death parted them. When their boat docked back in Kattegat some weeks later, Rollo went to find his S/O with the ring he had looted back in England clutched in his hand. She was in their home chopping up vegetables and when she saw him, she dropped her knife and ran to him with an excited squeal, throwing her arms around his neck. Rollo set her on her feet after kissing her soundly and took her hand. He slid the ring on her finger and said:

“We will do it properly in front of our friends and family but you belong to me now, forever.”

“Are you asking me to marry you, Rollo?” she breathed with a smile.

“No,” he shook his head, smiling back. “Because asking would give you the opportunity to turn me down.”

**Nicknames - What do they call their s/o?**

He calls her his little witch because he teases her and says that she must have cast a spell upon him to make him love her so.

**On Cloud Nine - What are they like when they are in love? Is it obvious for others? How do they express their feelings?**

Rollo thinks he’s really good at hiding the fact that he’s in love, but as Ragnar likes to tease him and remind him, he’s actually just like a lovesick teenager who can’t stop himself grinning like a fool every time he sees his S/O. Surprisingly, he’s actually not embarrassed to show or express his feelings.

**PDA - Are they upfront about their relationship? Do they brag with their s/o in front of others? Or are they rather shy to kiss etc. when others are watching?**

At first he was a little bit hesitant to kiss or hug his S/O in front of others because he was almost a little afraid of giving his brother or anyone else a reason to mock him, but there was a feast one night and lots of dancing and merriment and his S/O looked so beautiful dancing around with Helga that he grabbed her when she passed him and pulled her onto his knee so he could kiss her soundly while everyone cheered on in approval. Since then, he’s a lot more open wth his affections in front of others.

**Quirk - Some random ability they have that’s beneficial in a relationship.**

Hunting. This might sound silly but both Rollo and his S/O get so hangry, so the fact that he is an expert hunter who always makes sure they have plenty of meat to eat in the winter stops a lot of hunger based arguments!

**Romance - How romantic are they? What would they do to make their s/o happy? Cliché or rather creative?**

Rollo might not think he’s romantic but he actually really can be. When spring comes and the first flowers bloom, he always picks one and leaves it beside his S/O so that when she wakes up in the morning it is waiting there for her; or when the snow first comes he will scoop it up into a bowl and drizzle honey over it for her. When he went to England last he found a piece of slate in the shape of a heart and he fashioned it into a necklace for her and gifted it to her upon his return.

**Support - Are they helping their s/o achieve their goals? Do they believe in them?**

Rollo’s S/O is happy with life how it is. She doesn’t really have many hopes or dreams other than creating their family which they are doing, but Rollo would definitely help her to achieve anything she wanted, and when she was in labour with their first child, it was a very long labour. When his S/O complained that she couldn’t do it, Rollo was right there holding her hand and reminding her that she could. Genuinely for a man who had been in more than his fair share of battles and dealt with many painful injuries, he had a newfound respect for women after seeing his wife give birth. He was actually in awe of women and the pain they bore to bring a new life into the world.

**Thrill - Do they need to try out new things to spice out your relationship? Or do they prefer a certain routine?**

Their life is full of lots of uncertainty when it comes to raiding foreign lands and just their warring way of life, which is why Rollo is perfectly content for their day to day life to be as simple and routine as possible. He finds it comforting in fact.

**Understanding - How good do they know their partner? Are they empathetic?**

Rollo never would have called himself an empathetic person in the past but being in love with another human changed him in that way. That’s not to say he’s empathetic to everyone he meets, but he definitely thinks more of how other people might be feeling in certain situations. As for his partner, sometimes he still thinks he doesn’t know her as well as he should because every so often she does or says something that surprises him (but in a good way!) and he realises that one can never truly know someone.

**Value - How important is the relationship to them? What is it’s worth in comparison to other things in their life?**

For Rollo, going to Valhalla has always been the most important thing in his life; just like it is for every other warrior. But if he had to give up that warrior’s death and the chance to feast in Valhalla with the gods for the sake of the woman he loves, he would do so willingly.

**Wild Card - A random Fluff Headcanon.**

Rollo was swimming in a lake after a gruelling training session. When he waded out of the water, he discovered that his clothes were gone and he saw dainty footprints in the soil that led into the forest. He grinned, knowing immediately who had his clothes and he stalked after her like predator after its prey. Eventually the footsteps disappeared and he frowned. But then he heard a crack in the branches of the tree above him. His clothes were hanging from a high tree branch while a mischievous grin peered down at him.

“You better come down here with my clothes,” he demanded lightly.

“Or what?” she narrowed her eyes playfully.

“Or else I will come up there and you’ll regret it.”

She folded her arms across her chest and raised a daring eyebrow. Rollo sighed. He might not be able to climb trees as well as his little wood nymph but he would climb up there come hell or high water. She giggled as she watched him trying to climb the tree naked but the mirth fell from her face when Rollo suddenly fell. With a cry she jumped down as quickly as possible, kneeling beside him and trying not to cry when she saw he was knocked out unconscious. As quick as a flash, Rollo let out a victorious cry and flipped her over so that he was on top of her.

“You tricked me,” she hissed without venom.

“I told you you would regret not coming down, my little witch,” he purred, nuzzling her neck.

And she did.

**XOXO - Are they very affectionate? Do they love to kiss and cuddle?**

Rollo is a great big teddy bear. He likes cuddles and kisses. He really _loves_ kisses, especially long steamy ones that have a promise of more. However, since becoming a father his favourite time to cuddle his S/O is when she’s feeding their baby. It just stirs something inside of him to watch their baby suckling at her breast.

**Yearning - How will they cope when they’re missing their partner?**

Grumpy. Sullen. The bear that is Rollo is not only cuddly but he’s cantankerous as well when he’s missing his love. 

**Zeal - Are they willing to go to great lengths for the relationship? If so, what kind of?**

There is nothing Rollo wouldn’t do for the relationship. Nothing at all.


End file.
